Luciérnagas
by Angie Friki Black
Summary: Rin, recuerda con tristeza a sus padres y lo que solía hacer con ellos, ver estrellas.


**Luciérnagas por Angie Friki Black**

**Disclaimer: **El universo de Inuyasha no me pertenece sino a Rumiko Takahashi

* * *

><p>Una mañana cualquiera, Rin recogía algunas flores que había hallado en el campo en el que iban a descansar. Ah y Uh se deleitaban comiéndose algunas de ella, mientras Jaken estornudaba debido a unas margaritas que por allí se encontraban.<p>

—Oiga señor Jaken, ¿está usted bien? —preguntó la pequeña visiblemente preocupada.

— ¡Por supuesto que estoy bien! Soy un demonio humana estúpida, una tontas flores no me harán daño.

Contrario a su conducta de siempre, Rin no siguió recolectando flores; solo bajó la vista y fue a sentarse en la orilla de un rio que estaba allí cerca. Jaken observó sus movimientos casi atónito, era la primera vez desde que llevaba viajando con Rin, en la que ella no seguía haciendo sus cosas, solo iba a sentarse a contemplar el cielo. El pequeño demonio verde sintió un gran golpe que lo dejó tanto aturdido como en el suelo, volteo hacía la dirección de donde había salido la roca, encontrándose con la mirada más glacial que le había enviado su amo. Eso le indicó que estaba en problemas.

— ¡Rin, Rin! —gritó haciendo círculos dramáticos con sus manos Jaken—Oye estúpida humana, ¿qu-que te pasa?

Jaken sintió ganas de vomitar por haber preguntado lo que preguntó. Pero sabía que debía hacerlo sino quería que su amo bonito lo cocinara vivo, y eso si tenía clemencia.

—Nada —respondió solamente fijando su vista en el cielo.

— ¡Ya sé! Te duele el estómago por haberte comido unas margaritas. Te entiendo, a mí tampoco…

— ¡Basta! —pidió la pequeña mientras ríos de lágrimas caían por sus blancas y frías mejillas—Ya basta por favor, señor Jaken.

El demonio pudo sentir la mirada de odio que seguramente le estaba enviando su amo bonito. Solo se le ocurrió tocarle la cabeza a la pequeña, gesto que a ella le pareció más que suficiente.

—Mi padre y yo solíamos ver las estrellas siempre. Cada vez que terminábamos la jornada de cosechas íbamos a una montaña donde se podían ver todas las co-con... cos ¡Constelaciones! ¡Eso! y él me decía unos nombres raros que tenían ellas —hizo una pausa para quitarse una lagrima y sonreír—Y ver el cielo del atardecer me hizo acordarme de ellos.

Jaken entendió. Rin seguramente extrañaba mucho a su familia, y ese recuerdo le había abierto esa herida en el corazón. De pronto sintió una ráfaga de viento muy fuerte, volvió sus ojos encontrándose con que su amo bonito se había ido.

— ¿Quieres ir a recoger margaritas? —propuso Jaken tendiéndole una mano.

—Pero señor Jaken, no le dan alergias —Rin aceptó la mano, alejándose de la orilla.

—Tonterías, yo soy un demonio. Unas tontas flores no me dañaran.

—De acuerdo. Gracias, señor Jaken.

Rin siguió recogiendo margaritas, mientras Jaken no paraba de estornudar. La niña soltaba algunas risas viendo al demonio sufrir por unas flores.

—Señor Jaken, paremos. Usted no se encuentra muy bien, ¡Vamos a comer! —propuso la niña entre risas, señalando hacía un árbol lleno de manzanas.

—Está bien. Quédate aquí, yo voy a bajarlas.

Jaken dejó su báculo en el suelo, mientras trataba con sus manos de aferrarse muy bien al gigantesco árbol.

— ¡Usted puede señor Jaken! —le animo Rin—.No se olvide que las mejores están siempre arriba.

—Ya cállate niña.

Rin rió. De repente sintió mucho sueño, todo le daba vueltas, lo último que recordó fue creer haber visto a su amo Sesshōmaru.

O/O/O/O/O/O/O/O/O/O/O/O

Se despertó sobresaltada. Rin no recordaba nada después de la imagen de su amo. Levantándose y tropezando, pudo observar que se encontraba en un lugar que tenía una laguna con algunos árboles; pero lo más impresionante para Rin, fue ver en todo el lugar un motón de lucecitas amarillas que titilaban y se movían.

—Como estrellas —susurró la pequeña.

Corrió y corrió, tratando de atrapar algunas de ellas mientras reía y daba volteretas. Así se la pasó el resto de la tarde jugando con esas luces. Sintió mucho sueño, dejándose caer en el suelo lanzó un inaudible bostezo.

Su amo Sesshōmaru se le acercó a paso lento, comprobó si la niña estaba dormida, lo cual así era. Le acomodó un mechón de cabello negro por detrás de la oreja. La tomó en brazos dirigiéndole una última mirada a aquel lugar.

—Luciérnagas —corrigió Sesshōmaru.


End file.
